


4th

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “When’s the last time it was cold and rainy on the fourth of July?”





	

“Man, this fucking sucks,” Mickey sighed while peering out the window of he and Ian’s bedroom. “When’s the last time it was cold and rainy on the fourth of July?”

Ian shrugged from the bed. They’d pretty much been in it all day with no motivation to get up and celebrate the country where a good percentage of the population didn’t believe in global warming, but heavily believed fireworks and gunshots were the same thing.

“Yev’s gonna be upset if they cancel the fireworks,” Mickey said, laying back down on the bed. Svetlana had taken him to the harbor for the festival despite the sun not breaking through once all day.

“Yev? I’m gonna be devastated,” Ian mumbled into Mickey’s skin. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

Mickey chuckled, “I believe you.” He kissed Ian on the lips lazily, curling into him and tangling their limbs. It had honestly felt nice to just lay around on a day off and not have to drag themselves to some family gathering. Sure, the free food and pool would have been great, but the much needed break was okay too. Mickey stuck his tongue into Ian’s mouth, tasting his low moan when they heard sharp popping echoes in the distance. “Either somebody just got shot or someone’s celebrating regardless of the weather.”

“Or both,” Ian grunted, shifting Mickey off of him and getting up.

“Where are you going?” Mickey half-whined, reaching out for him.

“Just remembered there’s blueberry cheesecake in the fridge,” Ian answered, disappearing to the kitchen. He came back with the whole thing, two forks and two beers.

“God bless America,” Mickey grinned.

Ian leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy fourth, Mick.”


End file.
